fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Rogue/Job Board
Serving the as the guild main hub of income and experience for wizards of all walks of life, the job board offers it’s members a means of steady of work and to test out their abilities in all manner of fields. Ranging from simple menial tasks of hired muscle to more complex jobs, such as fighting monstrous creatures or stealing priceless objects. Categorized with five different difficulties that range between D-Class, being the simplest missions that involve miniscule tasks, to S-Class, the highest level job obtainable by those that have acquired S-Class status are able to undertake, where the toughest jobs await. A perfect way to get some story building done for your character(s) while taking on all kinds of challenges, netting yourself some RP points, tackle it together with some friends and let the good times roll. D Class Jobs The simplest jobs available for newcomers and novice wizards in the guild. D-Class serves as an introductory job rank for newcomers wanting to get some experience, with a pay grade that fits the jobs, involving helping the local thug in a number of chores, often requiring no skill whatsoever. Death & Taxes *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection *'Description': They say money makes the world go around, but nobody needs to tell you where that money comes from. I was out partying last night with da’ boys, so I can’t make my rounds today. I need someone to pick up the slack and pick up the daily “taxes” from the towns folk over at local businesses, so as to guarantee their continuing prosperity and protection from any unwanted “accidents”. I'd’ be careful, word is, there are some guards keeping an eye out, so you better be ready to duke it out. *'Reward': 40,000 , +20% of taxes (10,000 ) *'Requester': Local Thug *'Progress': Break a Leg *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Damage *'Description': We in the show business have a saying, “the show must go on,” only this time, I need someone to end it. A certain has been getting all the attention lately by having wizards star in his play, leaving the rest of us to rot is disparity. To even out the playing field, I want someone to stop the next show before opening night by sabotaging the theatre and the stage, use force if you have to. *'Reward': 30,000 *'Requester': Jealous playwright *'Progress': A rough Job *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Combat *'Description': People just can’t take a hint when you tell them to lay off. Some of the rival gangs have been hasslin’ my boys and moving up on our turf, even after we agreed on sharing. I need someone to show them who’s boss, someone to rough up the competition and teach them who’s top dog in this town. You can find them across town, down at the old shipping yard. *'Reward': 40,000 *'Requester': Gang boss *'Progress': Key to Success *'Requirements': None *'Location': Anywhere *'Mission Type': Collection, Combat *'Description': I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but we both know that art is in the eye of the beholder. I’m a man with exquisite tastes, and today I want a special type of key, particularly a key belonging to a Celestial Spirit mage. If we're going to do business, I need to know you can handle it, so I want you to steal one from any wizard you can find. Consider this the first step for our continued business. *'Reward': 68,000 *'Requester': Private collector *'Progress': C-Class Jobs Considered as normal missions any wizard can take that provide optimal difficulty in relatively low-stakes jobs, this class of missions is perfect for those looking for some manner of challenge in order to test their abilities in all manner of situations. The jobs available in this tend to require wizards to apply their magical abilities and encountering hostile forces and can be dangerous for the unprepared. High Sea’s Plunder *'Requirements': Combat, Collection *'Location': Sea *'Mission Type': Collection, Assassination *'Description': Personally, I don’t like sailing, and I hate pirates even more. A little while ago, two days ago to be exact, there was some cargo being carried by the Fiore navy holding some new magically charged Lacrimas that were stolen by some pirates. Now, the man that employs me is starting to ask questions as to when to expect his new Lacrimas to come in. That’s where you come in. The roving band of thieves are residing on a small uncharted island southeast of Fiore, I need you to recover the package and to “take care” of the remaining pirates on the island. I’ll provide you a boat and supplies, don’t keep me waiting. *'Reward': 80,000 *'Requester': Shady businessman *'Progress': Thirst For Knowledge *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection *'Description': Knowledge is priceless in the right hands. Even more so if it falls in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. In this instance you, you’ll be my hands. I need one of you wizards to pick up a tome from the magical library in my place, primarily due to my lack of physical strength being insufficient to carry me to such a place. With nearly thousands of tomes scattered about the maze-like structure of the tower, you’ll have to find one that carries a key-shaped lock on it near the basement, at the farthest level below the surface. However, that is only one part of the trial. The book itself is guarded by an army of dormant Machias standing between any trespassers and the book. Carry onward and take that book from them. *'Reward': 110,000 *'Requester': Librarian *'Progress': S.O.S. *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Combat, Collection *'Description': We have a huge problem and we need someone to help bail us out! We were out mining deep in the jungle and we woke up some kind of massive rock monster! If that weren’t bad enough, we're being overrun by a bunch of smaller golems, and no matter what we do, they keep coming back together. We need someone to help pick up the magic stones and get rid of the monsters before someone notices what we were doing there. *'Reward': 83,000 , 60+ *'Requester': Suspicious Miner *'Progress': A Casino Royal *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection *'Description': There are more ways to make money aside from just stealing it behind people's backs. I’ve been in the game long enough to know that the best crooks can steal in front of others without getting caught. I got a challenge for you people: put your money where your mouth is and raise over 900,000 in the casino. We’re criminals, so I want you guys to cheat without getting caught from the hundreds of witnesses there, along with the security measures. Show me that you're more than just brawns and get creative, win it all at various gambling spots and hit the jackpot! *'Reward': 10% of winnings, 90,000 *'Requester': Retired crook *'Progress': B-Class Jobs The third hardest rank of jobs available that does not consist of of the other S-Class jobs on the board. Requiring a much higher depth of skill than previously demonstrated in past jobs, the intensity in which most wizards fight using both magic and the skills they have at their disposition becomes much more pronounced due to the rise in danger as it now requires them to fight higher tooth and nail with all manner of targets. A Guild Raid *'Requirements': One or two combat proficient wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': Combat, Collection *'Description': I’m pretty sure you heard this, but a little while back, some nobody, second rate Dark Guild tried to hold up the old guild back at Acalypha. When the stakes were high, some blonde broad with a whip knock em’ out somethin’ fierce. Half assed wizards like them, they’re giving guys like us a bad name, so I need you to do something about it. Fix this mess by robbing them again, except this time, get it done right. You're bound to get a lot of attention, so expect a brawl from the local knights. *'Reward': 300,000 *'Requester': Dark wizard *'Progress': Monster Hunter Extraordinaire *'Requirements': Combat *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection *'Description': I heard that you were kind of people that deal with less “hospitable” dealings in Earth Land. I need someone to poach some animals for me of the magical kind, I’d offer to do it myself, but I fear prying eyes may be close behind. I’ve sent a list of creatures I need dead or alive inside the request paper, which consist of: :* (x3) :* (x3) :* (x4) :* (x6) :* (x1) *'Reward': 320,000 (Alive) or 270,000 (Dead) *'Requester': Questionable hunter *'Progress': Some Bad Goods *'Requirements': Two or more wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': *'Description': I dropped the ball, I REALLY dropped the ball this time. So I was walking down the town, and this store was having a promotion of suits of armor, you’d think some sketchy old dude wouldn’t steer you wrong, but boy was it the other way around. What he didn’t mention was that the armor was cursed or something. Now, I got a wierdo ghost armor with weird powers tearing everything apart. And if THAT wasn’ bad enough, the stupid thing is possessing a dozen other suits of armors, now I got whole castle full of knight dudes. You gotta bail me out of this before my parents come home. *'Reward': 340,000 , Cursed Suit of Armor *'Requester': Prince *'Progress': A Wild Challenger Emerges *'Requirements': Two or more wizards, that are experienced in fighting *'Location': Underneath *'Mission Type': Combat *'Description': It’s fight night and people are ready to rumble! I need someone to get in the ring and keep the spectators on the edge of their seats by fighting some of the competition in this no-holds bar fight to the death tonight. Were going to be holding six rounds, the first round holding a 30 wizard free-for-all in the ring, and by the end, we’ll have trimmed the fat from our would-be heroes and see who’s champion material. By the start of the third round, you can expect to see some pretty gruesome hit the ring like a hurricane, each of them screaming for blood! Survive the endless hordes of monsters and power through to the end, and truly earn the right to call yourself the champion of the Underground Games! *'Reward': 650,000 , Champion Belt *'Requester': Fight announcer *'Progress': Breaking & Entering *'Requirements': Stealthy wizards *'Location': , *'Mission Type': Intel Gathering *'Description': Have you ever wondered how different the our culture is with the Alvarez Empire? From our simple dressing attire, customs, to tastes in agriculture. I need someone to record the the notable details on architecture found in the royal palace, meaning, you’ll have to break in and take a take pictures of the palace’s interior. Seeing as how citizens from our part of Earth Land aren’t welcomed there, I’d avoid being seen while you're over there, or you're bound to struggle even harder to escape in one piece, so I recommend you wear some kind of disguise or outfit to camouflage among the natives. *'Reward': 340,000 *'Requester': Archeologist *'Progress': A Battle of Knights *'Requirements': Two or more wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': Combat *'Description': It's always been every dark wizard's worst nightmare to see that banner get raised up in the air, especially if it's meant for you. We all know who they are: Rune Knights. The moment you see them, you know you gotta bail, and are sure as hell responsible for hauling a lot of use Dark Wizards off the streets. It's time for a comeback. A garrison is stationed near Hargeon and is housing a squadron of knights belonging to the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, along with two division commanders on board one of their battleships near the docks. I want you guys to send them, sink their ships if you have to. *'Reward': 450,000 *'Requester': Dark Wizard *'Progress': A-Class Jobs The final difficulty level before S-Class jobs, only the very best wizards or ordinary rank can complete these jobs while escaping with their lives. Testing the very limits that they can go, A-Class jobs possesses a very real possibility of a wizard losing their life during the course of the job, while at the same time consisting of very high level quests of tremendous importance, with a pay grade being very large. A lost Chapter *'Requirements': Two or more wizards *'Location': Old ruins *'Mission Type': Collection, Combat *'Description': It is I, the private collector again, here to ask you to bring me yet another magic item for my personal collection. Today will be an especially interesting treasure for you to bring me, one that will test your metal, and it is to bring me one of the many . With countless copies scattered about Earth Land, you're bound to find me a copy. It just so happens I know where you can find one in your immediate vicinity. You know about the old ruins in the south yes? Well, in the location near that ruined battlefield, reliable sources tell me they’ve spotted a black book there. Be careful though, a massive group of Etherious have been spotted near the vicinity with the vain hope of guarding that book. *'Reward': 920,000 *'Requester': Private Collector *'Progress': Midnight Guard Duty *'Requirements': None *'Location': Mansion *'Mission Type': Assassination *'Description': Oh God, they’re after me, THEY’RE AFTER ME! I don’t when or where, but I’m on their list. They’ve gone after a number of my guys and one of them squealed on the details. Someone's hired some goons belonging to the Guild and are sending assassins after me, rumors say it's going down tonight. My boys are nothing but fodder to these people and I’m all out of options. I figure if a Dark Guild’s after to kill me, I gotta fight fire with fire and I’d hire my own Dark Guild to protect me. I don’t care what you do or how far you need to go, but get rid of these guys before they find me! *'Reward': 790,000 *'Requester': Mob Boss *'Progress': No Monkeying Around ' *'Requirements: None *'Location': Unknown *'Mission Type': Combat, Intel Gathering *'Description': All for one and one for all, as they say and whatnot. You should know by now that a league of guilds is like a clock, without all the gears turning, it won’t work. In this instance, I need you to fix one of those gears. One of the local hasn’t been paying their share of the rent, so I need you to go pay them a beating. Only problem is, nobody knows where they are. Go get some intel around town, they might know something, and figure out where they are. And be careful, that place is a den of trigger happy goons. Someone needs to set them straight. *'Reward': 698,000 *'Requester': *'Progress': A Hellish Festival: ' *'Requirements: Two or more wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': Assassination *'Description': It looks like the end of the world from where I’m standing. A group of witches out in the forest have started casting a magic spell around the the forest, attracting all manner of demons. A this rate, the entire forest will be infested with an entire legion of these things, and they’ll reach our village before nightfall. Get down and take care of business before things get out of hand. While you're at it, do something about those witches so this doesn’t happen again, better safe than sorry if you catch my drift. *'Reward': 800,000 *'Requester': Villager *'Progress': Auction House Rumble *'Requirements': Two or more wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection, Combat *'Description': Auction houses are a rigged game you know, and the country of Veronica is holding one of the biggest ones this year. There'll be a lot of big wig bidders this year, a list of VIP clientele as long as my arm will be there, where they’ll be auctioning off more than 45,000,000 worth of merchandise and goods. I need a group of you guys to fight your way to that private event, cause’ the security is going to be tight, what with all the hired muscle, wizards, and guards standing around, stealing the merchandise is gonna be one hell of a challenge. *'Reward': 900,000 *'Requester': Criminal *'Progress': S-Class Jobs A series of jobs that can only be taken by wizards that have achieved the status of S-Class, or by wizards that have been granted special permission from the guildmaster himself, these jobs are on a league of their own when it comes to the level of danger and difficulty they impose. With the best of the best being the only ones allowed to take part, a single job alone have a pay grade that is worth a small fortune, but ask a great deal of risk in return. Prison Break Riot *'Requirements': Two or More wizards *'Location': *'Mission Type': Combat, Collection, Assassination *'Description': *'Reward': 6,300,000 *'Requester': *'Progress': Sword in the Stone *'Requirements': *'Location': *'Mission Type': *'Description': *'Reward': *'Requester': *'Progress': A Royal Burglary *'Requirements': *'Location': *'Mission Type': Collection *'Description': *'Reward': *'Requester': *'Progress': SS-Class Jobs TBA